


你的气味

by FyIsland



Category: kookjin - Fandom, sugajin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 你的气味喝牛奶篇721





	你的气味

演员这个身份，一忙起来就忙得脚不沾地，田柾国一连几个星期都没再见着他的人影，偌大的别墅又只剩他和闵玧其父子俩面面相觑。

刚吃完饭，田柾国随手拿了颗苹果，坐在沙发的另一端，和闵玧其一起看电视。

电视里金硕珍上的收费节目全都被闵玧其买了，整整齐齐地放在被田柾国改名为“妈咪”的文件夹里。凡是打开电视，几乎都在那几档节目中循环。

最新一期节目的主题是夜上海，一开场就是一个高大女人的背影，穿着紧身的旗袍，背对着观众，在钢管旁边搔首弄姿了两下，浑圆的臀部快把薄薄的布料撑破，纤细的腰线看上去就十分柔软，直到音乐慢慢停下，才转过身面向镜头。

看清那人的脸后，田柾国手里的苹果都差点掉到地上。

金硕珍戴着黑长直的假发，有几缕发丝还因为刚才的扭动贴在脸颊上，旗袍领子不低，上半身只露出了他线条极佳的手臂，顺着往下，腰线竟是比女人的身体还要妩媚，大腿根部开叉的地方已经缝住了一些，没那么惹人遐想。此时的金硕珍已经自我介绍完毕，乖巧地退回幕后换衣服，镜头也切到了另外的艺人那里去。

只是田柾国觉得自己脑子里接受的巨大冲击还没缓过来，金硕珍当着镜头做出如此撩人的动作还一遍一遍地在他脑海里循环播放。他看向旁边的闵玧其，显然也是一脸不爽的样子，闭着眼睛调整呼吸。

临睡前田柾国听见闵玧其在阳台上打电话，大概说着些什么以后不要接受节目组这种条件的话，抽了一半的烟头在他手指间忽明忽暗。

田柾国没想到第二次见到女装的金硕珍的机会能来的这么快，看了那档节目后的第二天晚上，金硕珍就穿着粉色的礼服裙，扭扭捏捏地打开了家门。

相比起田柾国的震惊，闵玧其倒是沉着得很，摆了摆手示意金硕珍向他坐着的沙发走去。

金硕珍没戴假发，脸上的妆还没卸，柔和的面孔配合着修身的礼裙，真有点女性的姿态。他咬住还残余着透明唇蜜的下唇，掀开裙子，坐在闵玧其的大腿上。

早就知道三人共同的情事总有一天会面对，田柾国还是心烦意乱地挠着头，先进了浴室洗澡，把客厅留给他的“父母”。

金硕珍的裙子是深V，闵玧其轻轻把两边的肩带拨开，就露出了他粉嫩小巧的乳头。在外拍戏太久，光是布料与乳尖的摩擦，都让金硕珍感到一阵酥麻的快感。闵玧其前戏做得温柔，不知是不是女装的缘故，双手倒是乖乖地放在他腰际两侧，双唇先是落在他的下巴，喉结，锁骨，再到暴露在空气中已久的乳头，连带着乳晕一起含入口中，吮吸，发出不小的声音，另一边被闵玧其的手也照顾得很好，又搓又揉，涨大了不少。

金硕珍顺从地把双手从肩带中拿出，礼裙上半身本来就不多的布料堆在他的腰间，及膝盖的蕾丝裙摆遮住了他的下身，只有他自己才知道提前做了润滑的后穴早就已经按耐不住。闵玧其还在他的胸前吸奶，手已经顺着脊背往下，从裙摆伸进去，摸到金硕珍没有内裤遮挡的臀部，润滑剂用的很多，混着不知道是不是那个人后穴分泌的液体，把裙子的内衬都打湿了大半。闵玧其轻笑出声，抬眼看了看金硕珍，正对上他迷离的眼神。

闵玧其向后靠在沙发上，金硕珍也向前倒，屁股抬得更高。闵玧其的中指直直地插了进去，有了足够润滑的地方又湿又热，一伸进去就迫不及待地开始收缩。金硕珍隔着睡裤摸了摸闵玧其的性器，灰色的裤子透出明显的轮廓，勾住松紧带往下一拉，粗长的阴茎就弹了出来。

闵玧其插进后面的几根手指顺利地进进出出，金硕珍的大腿都因为敏感点时不时被触碰而开始颤抖。他抓着闵玧其的性器撸动了两下，一只手扶着闵玧其的肩膀，一只手握着闵玧其阴茎的头部，稍微抬了抬腰，让巨大的龟头进入后穴，金硕珍咬了咬牙，感觉自己的臀部被闵玧其掰开，沉着腰整根坐了下去。

进入的瞬间，两个人都发出了舒爽的闷哼声，金硕珍还来不及感受闵玧其狰狞的性器，就被扣着腰上下颠簸。闵玧其半躺在沙发上，金硕珍还直着背坐在他的大腿上，粉色的裙摆因为两人的动作时不时被翻起来，隐约能看见粉嫩的肉穴吞吐着紫红的性器，发出巨大的啪啪声，都要盖过电视中播放的节目声音，交合的地方一片泥泞，裙子的内衬几乎变得全湿。

闵玧其的阴茎又粗又长，毫无章法的进出也带给了金硕珍无限的快感，仰着头嘴里不知喊着什么“玧其好大…好爽…好深…被顶到了那里…”，闵玧其也是许久没有性爱，起伏的胸膛可以看出他此时的情动，金硕珍内里的销魂之处紧紧地咬着他的性器不放，被他蹂躏的乳头也一直刺激着他的眼球。

田柾国不知什么时候也出来了，带着一身的水汽，下身只围了一件浴巾，站在沙发旁边看了两个人一会，直到金硕珍叫得他阴茎勃起，顶得浴巾都遮不住下身的冲动，才加入了他们。

金硕珍瘫在闵玧其的身上，轻轻咬住那个人性感的喉结，下身还不断地被贯穿着，裙子已经被闵玧其完全掀起来，两人结合的地方暴露在田柾国的视线中。

密密麻麻的吻落在自己的后颈，金硕珍甚至能感受到田柾国未干的发梢掠过他的耳垂。薄唇从蝴蝶骨往下，顺着背脊一路摩擦，冰凉的触感让金硕珍往闵玧其身上又挪了挪。当田柾国作乱的手指弹了弹他浑圆的臀部，又在自己臀尖使坏地画圈圈时，金硕珍撒娇似的看了看闵玧其，像是抱怨儿子欺负自己。闵玧其笑了笑，低下头吻住他的嘴唇。

在自己后面入口处徘徊的田柾国的手指突然顿住，金硕珍也被这一动作吓得身体僵硬。闵玧其的抽插渐渐慢了下来，霸道的舌吻试图让金硕珍放松一些。那根手指在闵玧其阴茎和内壁的缝隙间挤了进去，就着湿润的液体缓缓地开始移动。闵玧其的那根东西本来就大，金硕珍觉得自己的后面已经被撑到了极限，田柾国和闵玧其细小的动作，都能让快感无限放大。

闵玧其固定住他的腰，保持着两人相连的姿势，让金硕珍的臀部高高地翘起，方便田柾国慢慢地探入。第一根手指根入之后，第二第三根就顺利了许多，金硕珍的后穴也因为不断地侵犯发出叽叽咕咕地水声，色情得不行。

“宝贝，做得真棒。”闵玧其亲了一口金硕珍泛着潮红的脸颊。

“爸，可以了。翻过来吧。”田柾国低哑的声音从身后传来。

金硕珍还来不及思考什么叫“翻过来”，闵玧其接下来的动作就让他惊呼出声。闵玧其握着他的腰间，就着还深深插在他体内的姿势，直接将他翻了过来。金硕珍张着嘴，无力地感受那粗大的东西就这样在他紧致的内壁，结结实实地旋转了一周，强烈的快感导致他的脑子一片空白。闵玧其显然也是很爽的样子，如野兽般低喘着。

金硕珍此时已经变成了被闵玧其抓着双腿，门户大开的羞耻姿势。田柾国的浴巾早就被解开，同样狰狞的阴茎直挺挺地竖着，视线灼热地看着沙发上两人结合的地方。

田柾国俯身吻住金硕珍，有力的舌头搅弄着金硕珍的口腔，唇齿交替之间发出了巨大的水声。臀部被田柾国的双手大力地揉捏了两下，金硕珍就感觉到另一根粗长的性器小心翼翼地挤进了前端。

“太大了…“金硕珍被吻得说不出话来。

揉捏臀肉的动作更加用力，田柾国甚至还拍了几下金硕珍的屁股，让饱满的臀瓣都变得殷红。前半段缓慢的深入已经让田柾国失去了耐性，挺了挺腰终于把剩下的那一半器官整根没入。

“啊啊啊…好涨好满…“嘴唇被放开的金硕珍叫了出来。

金硕珍的内部完全被撑开了，紧紧地含住了闵玧其和田柾国父子两人的性器，两根巨大的阴茎和他后穴的内壁贴合着，在那潮湿温暖的包裹下，三个人都能感受到彼此火热的跳动和占有欲。

金硕珍的后穴之前就已经被闵玧其操开了，此时容纳了两个人的性器也丝毫没有出血，联想到仅仅是闵玧其在里面的时候，稍微大一些的抽插就能让闵玧其的阴茎整根滑出来，不用思考也知道自己的后面是多么淫荡的地方。

闵玧其和田柾国对视了一眼，下身就轮流开始了动作。父子俩人很有默契地轮流进出，一前一后的夹击每一次都能进到金硕珍体内的最深处，每一次的搅动抽出，都能带起噗嗤噗嗤的水声。金硕珍的裙子都快被田柾国撕烂，只有仅剩几片布料挂在腰间，摇摇欲坠。下身持续不断地被进犯让他早已神智不清，闵玧其和田柾国的名字都叫了个遍，爸爸儿子也不知是在称呼谁，喊慢一点是没人理他的，只会换来更深更狠的抽插。

父子两人在他体内谁也不让谁地进出了一会，闵玧其忽然捏住金硕珍的下巴，让他侧着脸和身后的人接吻。后面那根阴茎的动作突然加大，尺寸也猛的涨大了一圈，金硕珍知道那是闵玧其要射了的迹象，努力收缩着后穴。田柾国当然不知道他老子在床上的习惯，还保持着自己的速度霸道地挺入。伴随着闵玧其重重的喘息，金硕珍感觉到滚烫的精液喷射在了他的体内。

田柾国皱了皱眉，试着抽插了一下，就着闵玧其射出来的精液，动作居然更加顺畅了。

原本闵玧其的性器占据着有利的位置，射了之后反而被田柾国挤出了一半，还有一半安静地埋在金硕珍的体内。田柾国也不敢让自己老爸赶快拔出去，还是粗喘着气继续进入。混着闵玧其的精液，金硕珍的后面几乎没有那里不是湿漉漉的了，又滑又热的感觉非常好，田柾国加大了力度享受难得的solo时间，每一次进出都让金硕珍的眼睛蒙上一层水雾。

适应了两根东西的后穴此刻又恢复到了紧致的状态，田柾国顶着胯把自己的性器送到金硕珍的最深处，那两颗沉甸甸的肉球都拍打着他的臀瓣，硕大的龟头在他体内搅动着，时不时碰到那个敏感的地方。

一阵野蛮的冲刺之后，田柾国抽出了自己的性器，撸了两下，抓着金硕珍的脖子，把自己的性器送到金硕珍唇边。

金硕珍的性器被闵玧其的手抚慰着，濒临高潮的感觉让他忘记了对田柾国的训斥，乖巧地把面前粗长的阴茎含入口中。田柾国灼热的精液爆发在他的口中，有一些还留在了金硕珍的唇边，流下透明的痕迹。金硕珍也被闵玧其摸到了高潮，把粉色的礼裙弄得更脏。

金硕珍把田柾国射在他嘴里的东西吞了进去，勾起嘴角问他，“怎么不射在后面？”

田柾国捏住他的下巴，把金硕珍嘴角的精液吻去，“我怕你怀了，不知道是我还是我爸的种。”

果不其然看到金硕珍羞红的脸， 睁大了眼睛瞪着他。

“欠你的牛奶。”田柾国在金硕珍的耳边，用只有两人能听得见的声音，小声说道。


End file.
